


Il Pesce Rovesciato

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Jyx stava cucinando del pesce, ma i gatti glielo hanno rovesciato a terra. E Melek arriverà a cena quanto prima.





	Il Pesce Rovesciato

Jyx non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. I suoi amatissimi quarantaquattro gatti quel giorno l'avevano davvero combinata grossa. Aveva preparato un bel pesce - il suo preferito! Suo e dei suoi amici pelosi! - per accogliere a cena Melek, il campione dei Jade con cui aveva avuto delle... piacevoli chiacchierate... E non aveva fatto in tempo a lasciarlo raffreddare che aveva trovato la teglia sul pavimento, il grasso e il sugo sparso per tutta la cucina, frammenti di carne bianca spalmati sui mobili costosi e antichi e la testa spolpata che guardava il soffitto, boccheggiando un "aiutami, aiutami" ormai tardivo. Jyx, una volta riscosso dalla scena, aveva lentamente tolto la sua sciarpa, l'aveva posata di fianco, sul tavolo, e cercato con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio i colpevoli. Ma né una coda né un orecchio era visibile all'orizzonte. Il mago sospirò profondamente, si inginocchiò a terra per controllare più da vicino il disastro. Sotto di lui le tracce dell'acqua del pesce si spandevano nelle direzioni in cui la teglia era stata lanciata, dal tavolo verso la stufa a legna sulla quale lo stava cucinando. Sollevò delicatamente la lisca ben ripulita, e con movimenti freddi raccolse i pezzi di pesce ancora sparsi e non mangiati, più le pinne e qualche lisca che decoravano il pavimento. Si sollevò, per poi poggiare la teglia fortunatamente non scheggiata sul lavabo.  
Più tardi avrebbe sistemato teglia, lisca e testa. Avrebbe trovato uno scopo per tutto. Ma prima, la punizione.  
Si inginocchiò nuovamente, osservando il pavimento, controllando le innumerevoli impronte feline che una dopo l'altra si allontanano dalla cucina verso il corridoio della sua grande casa. La macchia di sugo e acquetta finisce, ma le loro zampine morbide erano ancora intrise di liquido, e hanno continuato a rivelare la loro posizione ancora per lungo tempo. Il grande gatto, cioè mago, seguì lentamente le macchie che lo avrebbe condotto ai piccoli quarantaquattro bastardi. Erano i suoi adorabili amici, la sua coperta d'inverno, i suoi fedeli compagni, ma quanto li odiava in quei momenti. Come quella volta che gli avevano voluto fare un regalo per il suo seicentosessantaseiesimo compleanno. Gli avevano portato tutti un piccione morto, e li avevano impilati tutti sul prezioso tappeto che teneva in salotto. Che amori, ma anche che voglia di renderli tutti mobili pelosi.  
Jyx percorse lentamente le impronte, e quando scomparirono, schioccò le dita per far comparire al loro posto delle macchie luminose. Amplificando l'umidità avrebbe potuto continuare a cercare ancora un po'. Si alzò in piedi, iniziando a seguire la nuova traccia con più fretta, per fare in modo da non perdere tempo. Se anche le ultime particelle d'acqua fossero evaporate, trovare i piccoli bastardelli colpevoli sarebbe stato più difficile.  
Anche perché non aveva intenzione di punire tutti i suoi gatti. Magari solo qualcuno di loro si era sporcato di quell'ingiurioso atto. Tutto quel buon pesce...  
Jyx si bloccò quando, girando l'angolo, vide una decina dei suoi gatti nascosti dietro le gambe e sulle spalle muscolose di Melek, l'ospite che doveva attendere a cena. In anticipo. Con un regalo tra le mani. Era per lui?  
  
"Melek. Che piacere vederti. Inaspettato."  
  
Decise di dire. Perché non poteva negare la sorpresa che gli era passata, abbondantemente, sul viso. Cercò di sistemarsi la sciarpa per riprendere la sua aria misteriosa e magica, ma si accorse quando le sue dita afferrarono l'aria che l'aveva lasciata in cucina, per evitare di sporcarla di sughetto di pesce. Si obbligò quindi a sorridere, la mascella giovanile rigida. Solo i suoi gatti si resero conto della rabbia che passava nei suoi occhi, e si nascosero tutti dietro la corporatura robusta dell'ospite.  
  
"Grazie a te per l'invito, Jyx."  
  
Rispose in maniera cordiale e formale l'uomo. Il mago piegò la testa di lato, per poi indicargli l'ingresso della sua dimora per nulla umile.  
  
"Prego. È stato un obbligo dopo quella serata."  
  
Disse a bassa voce, per poi scoccare uno sguardo di fiamma ai suoi animali. Anche le poche orecchie che spuntavano sparirono dietro le cosce grosse e muscolose di Melek.  
  
"Mi dispiace solo che la cena non sia pronta. Ti secca farmi compagnia?"  
  
Continuò alzando nuovamente lo sguardo limpido e saggio sull'altro. L'uomo scosse la testa, a quanto pare non colpito dalla figuraccia che Jyx era consapevole di aver fatto, e attese che il padrone di casa gli facesse strada.  
Jyx percorse le scale che sfidavano ogni legge della fisica - e sulle quali i gatti amavano giocare e lanciarsi da un gradino all'altro finendo a testa in giù, attirato da una diversa forza gravitazionale. Quando aprì la porta sulla cucina fece scomparire lo sporco causato dal pesce con un altro semplice schiocco, e si avvicinò nuovamente al tavolo, evocando dalla dispensa un altro pesce per mettersi lentamente a pulirlo e prepararlo.  
  
Melek si sedette al tavolo di legno massiccio, rimanendo in silenzio ad osservare l'antico mago cucinare alla vecchia maniera.  
  
"È bello vederti."  
  
Commentò, enigmatico come sempre. Jyx provò ad interpretare le sue parole.  
  
"Me o che cucino senza usare la magia? È molto più buono farlo così, a mano. Usando l'amore e le proprie dita, il cibo viene migliore. L'ho imparato tanti anni fa."  
  
Gli rispose quindi il mago, girandosi per osservarlo con un lieve sorriso. Melek ricambiò il sorriso, e il cuore di Jyx fece un piccolo salto. Tornò subito a pulire il pesce, guardando le sue squame limpide color rubino. L'uomo dai capelli rossi annusò appena l'aria, e arricciò il naso.  
  
"Cosa è successo prima?"  
  
Chiese, lasciando quasi di stucco Jyx. Quasi, perché dopo tanti anni di vita non poteva essere ancora stupito dalle cose.  
  
"Hai un buon olfatto per la magia. Mi chiedo come tu faccia."  
  
Mormorò, e con il coltello di ceramica in mano indicò tredici gatti che si erano acciambellati davanti alla stufa.  
  
"I miei piccoli bastardi hanno rubato il piatto che avevo preparato per te. Ho dovuto ripulire tutto più in fretta possibile. Immagino che qualche rimasuglio di sapone magico sia rimasto nell'aria, eppure sono famoso per il modo impeccabile e pulito con cui svolgo i miei incantesimi."  
  
Jyx era proprio contento di aver scelto Melek. In effetti, i gatti gli si avvicinavano e si facevano coccolare da lui, cosa normalmente impossibile. Erano tutti scontrosi, specialmente contro cavalieri, spesso nemici dei maghi, e dei vampiri, odiosissime creature.  
Invece Melek era grande, grosso, rosso e tranquillo. Proprio il genere di daddy coccolone che piaceva a tutti. Jyx tossì nel pensare quella cosa, e si costrinse a tornare sul suo pesce. Presto lo avrebbe potuto cuocere.  
Sorrise, girandosi per andare a mettere il pesce nella stufa a legna. Quella serata, nonostante i gatti maledetti, si prometteva piacevole. Non vedeva l'ora di vedere come sarebbe continuata, magari nel suo grande letto. Senza gatti.


End file.
